Баника Кончита
Banica Conchita, regarded as Evil Food Eater Conchita and eventually Master of the Graveyard, was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire. Obsessed with food since an early age, the curious Banica made a contract with the Demon of Gluttony to taste all the foods in the world, leading her to eat the most grotesque foods imaginable. In pursuit of her obsession, she eventually devoured herself and the demon with her, becoming the new Demon of Gluttony. Баника Кончита - прозвана Злой Пожирательницей Кончитой, позже стала Хозяйкой Кладбища, была герцогиней Вельзенианской империи. Любопытная Баника с детства любила поесть, потом заключила договор с демоном Чревоугодия, ради желания попробовать все блюда мира, что привело её к поеданию самой невероятной и нелепой еды. Вследствие своей одержимости, она съела и себя, и демона внутри, из-за чего сама стала новым демоном Чревоугодия. История 'Early Life' :"Eat. There should be nothing left." :―Megour Conchita to her daughter[src] Баника - дочь Музури и Мегуру Кончита, родилась в Гасто, Вельзенианской империи, в ноябре 296 года ЕС. Следующей ночью, после её рождения, все домашние праздновали это событие, пируя мясом свиньи баэму. В силу возраста только Баника не участвовала в трапезе. Banica was born in Gasto in the Beelzenian Empire in November, EC 296,[1] the daughter of Muzuri and Megour Conchita. The night following her birth a celebration was held in her honor where the household feasted on the baemu pig. Due to her young age, she was the only one who did not partake in the meal. Со временем, домочадцы Баники начали страдать от болезни Гула, которой они заразились от мяса баэму. Из-за этого они были вынуждены все время есть, чтобы не умереть, зачастую им приходилось поглощать необычные и даже опасные вещи. Единственную здоровую в доме, Банику, мучила её собственная мать: когда девочка отказывалась есть, женщина с угрозами запихивала пищу ей в глотку. В конце концов, угрюмая девочка стала послушной из страха перед злостью Мегуру. As the years progressed, Banica's household suffered from the Gula Disease, which they had contracted from eating the baemu. It forced them to continuously eat to avoid death, often leading to devouring unusual and lethal items. The only one not affected, Banica, was tormented by her increasingly deranged mother, terrorized when refusing to eat and having food forced down her throat. Eventually, the gloomy child grew obedient out of fear of Megour's abuse. In January of EC 306, a famine swept through the Conchita territory, leaving the household in low supply of food. In March, Banica witnessed Megour attempt to devour the dead servants, and Muzuri's subsequent murder of her in the scuffle that followed.[2] With Megour's death, Banica fell into a depression and locked herself up in the basement's food storage. Lonely and uncomfortable in the room, she soon after met Arte and Pollo, her new servants. Before long, they became close friends, accompanying her everywhere.[3] 'Royal Engagement' In June of EC 311, Banica was betrothed to Carlos Marlon, the third prince of Marlon. A few months later, around February of EC 312, she traveled to Marlon with her servants and was introduced to Prince Carlos by her head chamberlain, Ron Grapple. During her stay, the two became acquainted with each other, slowly warming up to the idea of marriage. During this time, she conveyed to Carlos how she wished to travel the world and sample the dishes of various countries. Later, Banica attended a dinner celebrating her engagement with Carlos, only meekly apologizing as Arte and Pollo crassly insulted the Marlon food. During the dinner, several of the attendants left their food half-finished; as it was winding down, Banica witnessed one of Prince Cult's soldiers hand over the personal effects of a mage they had captured; among them, she spied the wineglass connected with her family's downfall. This triggered an attack where she began desperately devouring all of the leftovers there for fear of her deceased mother. Furious and believing she was afflicted with Gula, King Charon dissolved the engagement. Returning home from her "failure", Banica immersed herself in food.[4] В Погоне за Наслаждениями :"If that is the case, then I regret nothing. I believe I have already tasted almost all the cuisine of the world." :―Banica[src] Because of the constant food shortages occurring throughout the Beelzenian Empire, Banica embarked on a journey abroad in January of EC 316 and traveled to numerous foreign countries, searching for the best crop-growing and food-preserving methods to solve Beelzenia's problem.[5] Discovering many new cuisines in her studies, the Beelzenian aristocrat brought back these new foods and their recipes to the Empire, radically increasing the domestic foods in the country.[6] Из-за постоянного дефицита в еде по всей Бельзении, Баника отправилась за границу в январе 316 и путешествовала по многим странам в поисках лучших способов посадки урожая и хранения еды, чтобы разрешить проблему в Бельзении. Знакомясь с новыми разнообразными кухнями в течение своей экспедиции, бельзенианская аристократка каждый раз приезжала домой с новыми яствами и их рецептами, таким образом все сильнее расширяя кухню самой страны.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 During Grabia's harvest festival held in August of EC 319, Banica arrived unannounced and participated in its tomato eating competition, winning by an overwhelming majority.[7] Because of her contributions to the ailing Empire, the young noble became well regarded as "Gourmet Noble Banica".[8] In August of EC 321, her father died of a heart attack, causing Banica to slip into another depression, again comforting herself with food. [9] Во время фестиваля урожая Грабия, проведенного в Августе 319, Баника сохранила в секрете свое там пребывание и приняла участие в конкурсе по поеданию томатов, одержав победу с невероятным отрывом.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV За ее ценный вклад в слабую империю, Императрица Юнона вернула контроль над землями Кончита семье Баники и молодая дворянка стала хорошо известной под именем "Гурманка-дворянка Баника". Два года спустя, в августе, ее отец умер от сердечного приступа. Сразу после этого Кончита все чаще отдыхала за принятием пищи в своей обеденной зале, заедая свое ненасытное горе об утрате отца.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Two months later, Empress Juno, having custody over the family's territories, appointed Banica as her father's successor and she took up his title as one of the Five Dukes.[10] During this period she began developing a new wine, dubbed "Blood Grave", with the cooperation of the local farmers.[11] Имератрица Юнона как опекун земель этой семьи провозгласила Банику наследницей своего отца, и она получила титул одной из Пяти Герцогов.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PVВ какой-то момент она, совместными усилиями с местными фермерами, начала производить вино под названием "Кровавая Могила" специально для какого-то человека.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles Но спустя какое-то время она, огорчившись, узнала, что этот человек - уже мертв.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Демон Обжорства В 491 маг, изменивший свое имя на Abyss I.R. поместил демона в одно из Четырех Зеркал Люцифении, сделав так, что никто не мог его извлечь за исключением премьер-министра Прези. По плану, чтобы овладеть сыном королевы Анны, зеркало был погребено в песках на одном из берегов Люцифении и вскоре после оно было обнаружено принцем Алексиэлем и принцессой Рилиан; затем Abyss I.R. призвала демона, и Кончита проявилась перед ними. Улыбаясь, она уже хотела захватить мальчика, но заколебалась, когда тот, в свою очередь, протянул ей свою руку. За невозможностью захватить невинного и доброго мальчика, Кончита решила вместо этого овладеть Рилиан, после чего обоих оставила без сознания.Twiright Prank Story Даже несмотря на то, что внешний вид ребенка был похож на Арте, Баника была разочарована осознав, что та не была по факту реинкарнацией Гретель.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Вскоре, на следующий день после этого, Баника услышала звон колокола, оповещающего о трехчасовой закуске, и, голодная, снова появилась перед ними.Twiright Prank - 三度目の鐘の音は アクマが目を覚ます合図 Невзирая на то, что она жадно смотрела на то, как они едят, Рилиан отказалась разделить свою закуску с демоном.Twiright Prank - アクマが目を覚ます合図 物欲しそうな顔をして ジロリとこちらを見つめてる 私のおやつは あげないからね！ Состроив несчастные глаза, Баника заявила, что она могла бы съесть весь мир и все еще хочет большего.Twiright Prank - とても悲しそうな顔をした 「世界を全て呑み込んでも 私のお腹はふくれないの」 После этого Алексиэль, пожалев ее, поделился с демоном частью своей еды.Twiright Prank - かわいそうだから おやつを分けてあげる В качестве благодарности, она рассказала шестилеткам старую легенду об океанеTwiright Prank - 「ありがとう王子様 お礼にこの海の 小さな秘密を こっそり教えてあげましょう」: "Если вы напишете пожелание, положите его в бутылку и бросите в море, ваше желание сбудется".The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Позже Прези забрал власть Баники, позволяя ей полностью захватить его, чтобы он мог победить Эллуку Часовщицу. После того, как Прези был побежден, Эллука запечатала демона Банику обратно в зеркало; она была позже снова перезапечатана в бокал Abyss I.R. и создала для колдуньи еще один Goula pathogen.Twiright Prank Story После того, как Нэй Марлон получила бокал, Баника поняла, что душа Нэй во многом похожа на душу Арте и медленно разрушалась от ее здравого ума, пока девушка использовала ее силу. Когда Ней в Замке Хеджхог полностью повязла в моральной нестабильности Баники, та полностью захватила ее разум и сменила внешний вид на свой собственный прежде, чем обезумевшая Ней атаковала Кайла Марлона. После того, как разум Ней был полностью подчинен, Баника предстала перед взором Кайла около юной Ней, смеясь над надеждой девушки переродиться со словами, что она была всего лишь инструментом на пути к созданию Хозяйки Кладбища. Позже она погрузила душу Ней в бокал, взяв ее за руку и уводя от Кайла во время его, позже они обе не были поглощены всплесками волн моря. Позже Abyss I.R. Пыталась заставить Кончиту захватить Рилиан, забрав ее сосуд обратно к себе, но влияние Ней сдерживало ее, и демон не ответил. Колдунья потерпела поражение.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue После того, как Эллука Клокворкер вернула Бокал от Микины Фризис, Демон был запечатан в своем сосудеEpic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook. Позже Бокал пропадал в руках у Леми Абеляра. Около 610 в итоге того, что Баника решила, что его душа сильно похожа на душу Полло, она затянула его душу в Бокал. Впоследствии Бокал переходил из рук в руки многих владельцев, пока со временем не попал к Судье Галлериану Марлону и был оставлен у него дома. В течение пребывания там, Баника пыталась призвать своих предыдущих хозяев с момента становления Демоном и неизвестно сколько времени прошло, пока она ждала, когда станет Хозяйкой Кладбища.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Бокал Баники был среди тех сосудов, которые насмехались над Заводной Куклой, говоря ей, что они все одинаковы.Miniature Garden Girl - 赤いグラスに ... 部屋の小物達 私を笑う 「僕等と君は似た者同士」 Около 990 года, когда Бокал снова пробудился, Баника наконец смогла стать Хозяйкой Кладбища.Master of the Graveyard - 亡者の王として　生まれ変わった After Elluka Clockworker collected the Glass from Mikina Freezis, the Demon was sealed in it's vessel. The Glass later ended up in the hands of Lemy Abelard. Recognizing his soul as that of Pollo, she eventually absorbed his soul into the Glass around EC 610. Afterwards, the Glass passed onto a variety of owners over time until it was collected by Judge Gallerian Marlon and kept within his home. While there, Banica recalled her previous owners since becoming the Demon and the unknown amount of time that passed as she awaited the time she would become the Master of the Graveyard. Banica's glass was among the vessels of sin that laughed at the Clockworker's Doll, telling her they were all the same. Sometime before EC 990, after the Glass awakened, Banica took on the form of the Master of the Graveyard. Наследие Со временем Эллука Часовщица позаботилась о том, чтобы расследование Империей в Особняке Кончиты переросло в слухи о каннибализме Баники. В течение расследования, сама Кончита в особняке найдена не была, ее замок стоял пуст в абсолютной чистоте и порядке. Империя, решив, что Кончита сбежала за границу в одно из соседних государств, приостановило расследование Эллуки.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV У сына, которого Баника так же оставила, в итоге тоже появился ребенок и его семья дальше расширялась на протяжении нескольких поколений до жизни Жермен Авадонии. Позже, во время того, как сама была охвачена демоном, Ма создала фильм о Банике, при просмотре с увлеченным посетителем Театра Зла добавляя свои комментарии.Evils Kingdom Booklet Санан Ной позже написал сказку под названием "Вампирша Баника" на основе ее жизни, которая стала популярной по всему ЭвилиусуWaltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, подчеркивая ее выдающуюся кухню и легендарное рождение.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В сказку также попала и ее "бессмертная армия", которая по рассказу была вырыта из своих же могил и проклята на вечное служение ей в качестве воскрешенных слуг.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Так же было упомянуто, что если она в течение трех дней не будет пить вино из человеческой крови, то в конечном счете зачахнет и превратится в прах.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Среди литературного фольклора , собравшегося вокруг Баники, так же встречались слова, что она была порабощена бокалом, сосудом "Греха", который и превратил ее в "Дьявольскую Пожирательницу". Исторические записи спорят о ее фигуре, так как некоторые говорили, что она была невероятных размеров полнушкой, а остальные утверждали, что она наоборот была довольной красивой, стройной особой.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Многие блюда и рецепты, которыми она одарила Бельзению в результате своих странствий стали частью народной кухни и ее традиций, наравне с Кровавой Могилой, вином, которое она так любилаThe Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2, и которое продолжало существовать в Королевстве Люцифении еще около двух столетий позже.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Личность и Характер Кончита была маньячкой, охочей до еды, с неимоверным желанием поглотить все самые восхитительные яства, что имели свое место существовать. Ее маниакальное поведение ухудшалось и из-за жестокого обращения к ней со стороны ее матери, которое привело к тому, что поедание всего подряд без остатка вошло в привычку ребенка. Вместе с ее аппетитом, манеры Баники за столом оставляли желать лучшего, они были настолько ужасны, что вызывали беспокойство у окружающих: безжалостное шумное и быстрое запихивание разнообразной еды себе в рот. Несмотря на это, в своих вкусах она была вполне благоразумна, на столе у нее всегда стояли утонченные блюда, которые по мнению большинства были изысканны и восхитительны, хотя она и не придерживалась никаких религиозных табу в еде, как к примеру свинина baemu. Все дальше становясь ненасытным ценителем, аппетит Баники развивался до того момента, как она захотела отправится в путешествие за границу и пробовать зарубежные блюда, чьи рецепты позже она привезет домой. После создания Кровавой Могилы, это вино стало любимым напитком Баники. Среди ее гурманских привычек она так же имела обыкновение брать руками образцы еды или напитков, впоследствии облизывая их. Любовь к еде для Баники так же стала защитным механизмом, погружая себя все глубже в свое ремесло, когда она сталкивалась со смертью любимых или личными провалами. Однако, после того, как она познакомилась с миром "предельной" еды, Баника начала восхищаться и менее приятными деликатесамиDeadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita,такими, как насекомые, и даже стала есть свои тарелки.Evil Food Eater Conchita -足りなければ皿にもかぶりつけ Пока ее вкусы приходили в упадок, она в итоге не отказывала себе даже в питании падалью и людьми, из интереса какие на вкус люди. После того, как она додумалась до того, что попробовать себя саму - тоже не плохая идея, так как она верила, что и сама является одним из предельных блюд, которыми она так увлекалась, и в приготовлении самой себя использовала клей.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Ближе к концу своей жизни она стала затворницей, изолирующей себя от остального мира в своем замке до того момента, пока совсем не перестала управлять напрямую своей территорией; как часть своего отступничества, Баника обедала все чаще и чаще без раздумий, как на это отреагирует Бельзенианская Империя. Evil Food Eater Conchita – Revised PVКогда она не утоляла свой аппетит, она занималась садоводством для того, чтобы вырастить больше еды для пищи.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook После того, как она стала Демоном Обжорства, ее одержимость едой не прекратилась. Как-то она даже утверждала, что может поглотить весь мир и все еще хотеть большего.Twiright Prank - 「世界を全て呑み込んでも 私のお腹はふくれないの」 Даже несмотря на то, насколько ужасна она была за трапезой, Баника была довольно спокойной особой, поступающей вполне разумно и обдуманно, к примеру когда в первый раз повстречав Демона Обжорства, она невозмутимо с ним разговаривала, несмотря на весь своеобразный и необычный вид ситуации. Так же она была очень нежна с Карлосом, влюбившись в него во время их воссоединения и вынашивая его ребенка. Однако даже после того, как ее любовник принял попытку убийства, она, оставаясь с разбитым сердцем, доведенная до слез, могла позже послать свою бессмертную армию буйствовать по всей Грабии. Ровно так же она была безжалостна с Карлосом после его предательства, превратив его смерть в еще одно из своих блюд. Воистину достойное его наказание.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Во времена, когда она была демоном из бокала, Баника наслаждалась, овладевая другими и расстраивалась, когда оба: Платоник и Галлериан Манро - были вне ее власти.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Как и с Карлосом, у Баники были весьма близкие отношения с ее слугами Арте и Полло.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook После того, как они встретились еще детьми, близняшки помогали юной дворянке, поднимая ей настроение после смерти ее матери, и они быстро стали друзьями. Поскольку они были ее личными слугами, она очень редко путешествовала вне сопровождения их обоих и возлагала на них практически любую работу, которую пожелала. Так же Баника доверяла им управлять своей территорией и защищать свое имение, когда она потеряла интерес в своих заботах, как герцогини. Даже не смотря на это, ее растущий голод и интерес все к новым экзотическим вкусам привел к тому, что она и их двоих, своих верных подданных, съела. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater ConchitaОднако, когда она стала Демоном Обжорства, Баника начала поиски, чтобы вернуть своих слуг, увлекая за собой души Ганзель и Гретель от их последующих реинкарнаций. Так же она хотела стать Хозяйкой Кладбища из-за этого, даже не зная настоящего значения этого слова, желая лишь чтобы оба ее слуги со временем к ней вернулись.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Навыки и Способности Баника была непревзойденным знатоком в еде, хорошим стратегом и человеком, который внес наибольший вклад в культуру Бельзении. Фактически, отменный аппетит у Баники был с самого рождения, а потому стала несравнима в скорости и объемах поглощения еды до такой степени, что с легкостью выигрывала соревнования, используя свой талант.Evil Food Eater Conchita – Revised PV Кончита, ярый поклонник пищи, развила потрясающий вкус и была осведомлена о вкусах не только Империи Бельзения, но и остальных государств, чем и заработала титул "Гурманка-Дворянка Баника".Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Из-за этого она так же смогла с помощью фермеров Грабии сотворить вино Кровавая Могила, которое оставалась популярным среди всей знати но протяжении Эвилиуса даже после ее смерти.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 После того, как она заключила контракт с Демоном Обжорства, она освободилась от необъятных форм и стала весьма худой и стройной, подправила свое здоровье и из-за этого избежала смерти. Сделка с Демоном так же подразумевала, что она могла съесть что угодно и сколько угодно, как к примеру таки неудобоваримые и несъедобные вещи: волосы, жизнеопасные токсины. Как она попробовала позже, это привело лишь к онемению, которое не угрожало ее жизни. Потому ее тело оставалось таким же здоровым и даже имело способности к восстановлению, не смотря на то, что она ела. Так же Баника могла воскрешать мертых, умерших от болезни goula, силой Бокала и использовала их для защиты своего дома. Не смотря на низкий уровень сообразительности бессмертных воскресших солдатов, ими было легко коммандовать, как Баника и делала через Арте, создавая непреодолимую армию.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita После поглощения самой себя и Демона ОбжорстваHeavenly Yard, Баника забрала себе силы бывшего демона долго оставаться в виде призрака после своей смертиTwiright Prank Story, овладевать живыми людьми, которые заключат контракт с ее бокалом, создавать и улучшать лекарство против болезни goula и воскрешать мертвых своими собственными силами. Вопреки этому она была ограничена Бокалом, а потому могла свободно использоваться Ириной Часовщицей для ее собственных умыслов. Хотя даже колдуньи признавали, что ход взаимодействия с ней всегда было непредсказуемо, и она могла с легкостью игнорировать те желания, которые она хотела.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue thumb|left|400px|Баника возвращает к жизни мёртвых. Связи Между Героями Карлос Марлон: жених Баники, а позже пища. Хотя они и были обручены, чувства Баники к нему до отмены помолвки неизвестны. Как-то она обнаружила, что он переодевался ее поваром Джозефом и влюбилась в него, вынашивая его ребенка. После того, как Карлос пытался ее отравить, Баника обезумела. Её любовь к нему переросла в маниакальное желание съесть его, поэтому она приказала убить его. Джозеф: пятнадцатый повар Баники. Сначала, она его рассматривала исключительно как способ утолить свой голод и не рассматривала его в качестве человеческого существа. По истечению некоторого времени, она начала в него влюбляться, а в течение их романа раскрылось, что Джозеф по-настоящему был Карлосом. Арте: служанка Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Арте были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Арте исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, доверяя девушке даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника ее съела, она продолжала от нее зависеть, в поисках ее следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ней снова. Полло: слуга Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Полло были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Полло исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, и даже не смотря на его очевидную глупость, доверяя парню даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника его съела, она продолжала от него зависеть, в поисках ее следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ним снова. Мегуру Кончита: мать Баники. Строгая диетическая дисциплина и жестокие наказания, полученные Баникой от Мегуру, помогли дворянинке наслаждаться едой еще больше. Неизвестно оплакивала ли Баника свою мать или нет. Неизвестный ребенок: ребенок Баники от Карлоса. Когда демон посоветовал Банике съесть своего ребенка, Баника неизбежно выбрала съесть себя, тем самым спасая ему жизнь. Хозяйка Кладбища: позднее воплощение Баники. После того как Баника заняла место Демона Обжорства, она захотела стать Хозяйкой Кладбища, даже не зная что по-настоящему значит это название. Мелочи Разработка и происхождение * Имя Баники это переделка английского слова "каннибализм".The Heavenly Yard -May 29, 2013- バニカ=コンチータは食人行動「カニバリズム」のもじり。コンチータは適当w * "Кончита" это сокращенное испанское слово "понимание" * Кончиту, в связи с ее хобби, которое, как считалось, заключалось в том, что она регулярно пила кровь, несколько веков спустя перевоплотили в вампира, может быть частично вдохновляясь Владом Сажателем-на-кол. * При разработке истории Дьявольской Пожирательницы Кончиты, Akuno-P хотел, чтобы Кончита была больше похожа на монстра, чем на человека.The Heavenly Yard-March 5, 2009 http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-entry-96.html 「コンチータ」は人間というより怪物に近い存在で、 Интересные Факты * На момент ее рождения, Баника весила 3 кг; к 16, ее вес достиг 170 кг и ближе к смерти, она весила более 600 кг. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV * Она родилась в тот же месяц (ноябрь), что и ее вокалоид. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV * По иронии судьбы, она стала наследницей Сатериазиса Веномании, став причиной второго крупного инцидента, касающегося Семи смертных грехов, а так же убив потомка Качесса Крим, убийцы самого Веномании. * Благодаря своей родословной до герцога Веномании, как Баника, так и ее ребенок подвержены риску развития наследственного синдрома Возращивания Зла, а так же передать его будущим поколениям.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Галерея Concept Art= F1c678c9.jpg|Original Evil Food Eater Conchita concept art from Ichika's blog 252px-Conchita2.jpg|Concept Art of Conchita's dress ConchitaArtePolloprofile.png|Profiles of Banica, Pollo, and Arte from Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Song Apparitions= Banica_Conchita.jpg|Баника в клипе Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchita_03.jpg|Баника в клипе Evil Food Eater Conchita Akujiki new.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen in the revised song PV Demon.PNG|The Demon of Gluttony in Twiright Prank conchita.png|Conchita's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_gluttony.png|Banica as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP003.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Book Apparitions= File:BTO5vLyCQAAwHIg.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EFECBanicaCarlos.png|A heavyweight Conchita in the novel EFECBanicaJoseph.png|Banica in bed with Carlos by her side Conchitakyata2.png|Banica as seen in the novel's trailer, illustrated by kyata Banicademon.jpg|The Demon in the Twiright Prank story 221.jpg|Banica taking Ney Futapie away in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue DemonGluttony.jpg|Banica in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook EFECBanica.png|Banica in the light novel SCPStoryCover.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPBanicaConchita.png|Banica as seen in the story |-| Manga Apparitions= BanicaChibicolored.png|Banica in the Welcome to Conchita Dining Room BanicaArtePolloWCDR.png|Banica as she appears in the manga BanicaArtePolloJoseph.png|Banica as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga CarlosBanicaDSoE.png|A young Banica in the manga BanicaVenomaniamanga.png|Banica as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsBanica.png|Banica as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsBanica2.png|Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaChild.png|A young Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaDemon.png|Banica as the Demon of Gluttony in the manga SCP!Banica.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= BanicaEFbooklet.png|Banica Conchita as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Banica on the cover of the Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) album Conchita 02.png|Banica on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom meiko.jpg|Banica's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website Pcard meiko.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Conchita Conchita Ichika.jpg|Chibi illustration of Banica Conchita by Ichika Conchi.png|Conchita with her maid and butler in a poster of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitamenu.jpg|Banica in the novel's booklet tumblr_n3aemyOqoS1sc6ltuo1_500.jpg|Banica in Miku Pack 006 BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Illustration of Banica, Arte, and Pollo by Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Kiss Day by Ichika BanicaeatingIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Rice Ball Day by Ichika Bq5F2JhCMAE8nJp.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika Bq5FlDNCAAE5ykx.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika BanicaCarlosGenderbents.png|Banica and a male Banica having a meal with their respective partners GenderbentConchitaIchika.png|A male version of Banica as imagined by Ichika ArtePolloBanicaEarly.jpg|An early illustration of Banica, Arte and Pollo by Ichika BanicaArtePolloJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic involving Banica, Arte, Pollo, Joseph, Platonic, and Margarita by Ichika Chara img1C-1-.jpg Banicaundead-1-.png|Баника возвращает к жизни мертвых. BanicaCarlosIchika.png|Illustration of Banica and Carlos for Bomasu 12 by Ichika BanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Banica as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album BanicaSSP.png|Banica's profile on The Seven Sins and Punishment website ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png|Comic of Banica and Sateriasis at "Capriccio Academy" by Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Banica at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationBanicaCarlos.png|Chibi illustration of Banica and Carlos by Ichika BanicaJosephIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Joseph by Ichika BanicaArtePolloDemonIchika.png|Comic of Banica with the Demon of Gluttony by Ichika ComicBanicaJosephArtePollo.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Banica in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara CarlosBanicaIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Carlos by Ichika RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Banica's red strings of fate by Ichika Appearances References }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita